Shadelight (true)
Shadelight is a dark place with no light and vile creatures, as said by Chuck_Lloyd, it is so dark that you can only see a certain distance before you see pitch black. Although Shadelight is a very dark place, Chuck has said to see certain things in his dreams depending on the keys activities or their property. Chuck has said to have seen Ulifer dragging two bodies, a mansion (presumably Terroah's), and a man with a golden cloak, golden mask, and a sword (Goldity). Although the Shadelight myth has been active for the longest time, ever since Chuck has updated and modified the basement and Shadelight, no one except Chuck himself knows how to get into the actual game, Shadelight. The last player to have accessed Shadelight when it hadn't been updated yet was mrflimflam/Albert/flamingo. The most current knowledge of how to get to get to Shadelight is to visit The Lloyd residence. You must go to Chuck's room and go into his closet. Go to back right corner, where you will see a small green button, the same color as the wall, sticking out. Press it, and a door will open. Go inside. There are two useful thing in this room. On the left, you will see a set of stairs that leads to a white door. This is the attic. ( To get into the attic, follow these steps, otherwise go to the end of this part. The way into the attic is to go out to the corn fields and go to the scarecrow. At the foot of the scarecrow, you will see a small key poking out. Click it to receive the attic key. Go back to the attic, and click the door with the key. (WARNING: It is hard to get in because the key can sometimes not work. Keep trying though, and you'll get it). In the attic there is a coffin, presumably holding Sandra or something chuck is working. In mrflimflam/flamingo's video chuck states something like "Don't worry my love, you'll be ready very soon", possibly hinting for Sandra to be inside. It is currently unknown what is inside the coffin, because chuck asked speedy (a friend of flamingo's) to hide a "coffin key" but he lost it. It is unknown what the location of the key is.) Go further left, and you will see a key next to a bunch of junk. Grab the key. Go outside to the garage next to the garden. Open the garage door by clicking it, and upon doing so, click the shovel. It is best doing this during the day, because you will have to find a crow beyond Chuck's backyard. Click the crow when you find it with your shovel. Your screen will turn dark and you will hear a crow caw, and afterwards hear the sound of digging. Once your screen turns bright again, you will have the key to the basement. Go inside Chuck's house again, and this time to his kitchen. Go to the door on the left. Click it with the key. The door will open to a trapdoor in the floor. When you touch it, it will teleport you to the basement. Go to the wall your character faces during spawn. Go close to it and say, "Darkness Incarnate". Doing so will lead you to a labyrinth of twisting tunnels and hallways. There are five monuments you must find and activate by saying something, it is unknown what. You will know it is activated when it's eyes are glowing glowing. (All monuments have different colour glows after activation.) Once you've activated all five monuments, you need to find a shrine. You will know it is active, and there is presumably a portal automatically opened once everything is activated that presumably teleports you to Shadelight. Category:Myth Games Category:Shadelight Myths Category:Roblox's Myths Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Needs Fixing Category:Flamingo Category:Myth Category:Myths